


A Few Days in Enbarr

by Spiderlily_Writes



Series: Marianne and Hilda explore the concept of ownership. [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Again, Caning, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hilda's a brat and she pays for it, In Public, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Timeskip, Post-War, Threesomes, Vibrators, marianne checks out for a while, yet another vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes
Summary: Shortly after returning from Almyra, Marianne and Hilda are summoned to Enbarr at the behest of Emperor Edelgard and her wife Dorothea. Only time will tell why.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marianne and Hilda explore the concept of ownership. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778362
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. An Imperial Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this weird little universe I've crafted, I hope you enjoy! We've got a little bit of storytelling before we get to the smut. I'll hurry, I promise.

It had been about two months since their trip to Almyra to visit Claude and Byleth, and Marianne and Hilda had been surprised when, with no warning, they received a similar invitation to visit Edelgard and Dorothea in Enbarr just after dinner one evening.

“We certainly do seem to be in high demand, don’t we Hilda?” Marianne had mused aloud. “First Claude, now Edelgard. When do you suppose Dimitri will send for us?” Hilda giggled.

“Who can say? I think he might be fun, and I hear Fhirdiad is nice this time of year.”

Needless to say, the two of them had accepted. Though they had just started to feel as though they were settling back into a good daily routine, one did not turn down an invitation from Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg lightly, and establishing good diplomatic ties between the Alliance and the Empire was never a bad thing to do.

Within a week, the two of them had set out on the road to Enbarr, unsure what would be waiting for them, but knowing it would likely be an interesting few days regardless.

***

As they arrived in the imperial capital via a coach that felt just a little bit too cramped for her liking, Hilda found that she couldn’t keep her eyes in one place for more than a few seconds at a time. While she had been to Enbarr before and had been impressed with the grandeur of the city when she did, the prosperity it was enjoying under the peace ushered in by Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude was something else entirely.

Vendors nearly packed the streets to capacity, hocking their wares to anyone who would look or listen. People bustled about in ones, twos, or groups, lively and animated. There were no beggars on the corners. The bright summer sun shone down on the city square as the coach trundled by and illuminated these changes in a way that lent the city an almost magical air. Even the cobbles beneath the coach felt smoother and more well-kept than they were the last time Hilda visited, and she couldn’t help but marvel at the changes that had taken place over such a relatively short amount of time. Edelgard had truly funnelled all of her time and energy into making sure that her people were as cared for as possible, and it showed. 

Marianne put a hand gently on her shoulder, barely perceptible through her clothes, but enough to grab Hilda’s attention regardless. “She really has done wonders here, hasn’t she?” her wife asked, a glowing smile finding its way to her lips. It was contagious, and Hilda returned it with one of her own.

“People just seem so happy here, Mari, it’s so pretty and just... _ alive _ , you know?” she said, trying to think of the right way to describe it. “It’s not like things aren’t great back home, but...I dunno, Enbarr always seemed kinda gloomy to me before. The change is pretty obvious.” Marianne nodded in agreement as they made their way to Emperor Edelgard’s home.

When they arrived, they were greeted, of course, by Hubert von Vestra, who stood ramrod-straight and imposing in front of the palace. As always, Hilda thought, he looked like he had a stick firmly planted in his ass and staked to the ground, and had it not been for his dark clothing flowing in the light afternoon breeze, Hilda might have thought he was a particularly intimidating statue, or maybe a gargoyle. She bristled as he approached the coach after it came to a stop. Even though they were seated higher than him, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was still looking down on her. Regardless, though, he knew a thing or two about decorum, and was not about to make Edelgard look bad.

Hubert reached up to open the door, ushering both women out of the coach, and giving orders to an approaching porter about where to put their luggage. Marianne went first, and Hubert offered her a hand to help her down. She took it gratefully, and gave him that classic pretty smile of hers. “Thank you, Hubert, I appreciate the hand.”

“It is no trouble at all, Lady von Edmund, and it is a pleasure to see you” he replied cordially. Hilda stuck her head out of the carriage next, then ignored Hubert’s offered hand and hopped down to the street, landing perfectly and dusting off her skirts for effect. He sighed deeply and looked down at her. “It is a pleasure to see you as well, Lady Goneril.”

“Hey Hubes, how’ve you been?” she asked, winking at him. He drew his mouth into a line. One of Hilda’s favorite things about spending time with Edelgard was annoying Hubert. He was just so easy to irritate, and she was so good at irritating. It was a match made in hell. He was usually pretty stoic, but any day Hilda could make his eye twitch was a good one, in her book.

“I have been well, thank you for asking,” he said, in a tone that implied any further conversation would be an offense punishable by hanging.

“Great, glad to hear it!” she replied, taking Marianne’s hand and following him as he turned to lead them up to the front door and inside the building. Hilda could swear she felt an actual chill coming off of him. Marianne leaned in and whispered to her.

“Hilda, why do you always have to antagonize him? It’s going to come back and bite you one of these days, you know that, right?” she asked, though there was a hint of a playful smile behind her words, and Hilda gave her one back.

“Because it’s easy? And fun? And he can’t actually do anything about it? And he’s kind of a pompous dick. Any of the above?”

Marianne stifled a giggle. “Just be careful. I bet he could have Edelgard do all sorts of awful things to you.” Hilda rolled her eyes in response.

“I’d like to see him try.”

Hubert led them down several different hallways, and Hilda was reminded exactly how much the palace resembled a giant stone maze. It was designed that way on purpose to foil intruders, she knew, but that didn’t make her feel any more comfortable about it. It felt like wandering into the belly of a great big animal that she’d never be able to find her way back out of, a far cry from the soft, friendly, relaxed atmosphere of Claude’s Almyran estate. Still, they followed, Hubert led, and the porters dutifully trailed behind. Just business as usual for everyone else, and she tried to stifle that unsettling feeling in her stomach. She squeezed Marianne’s hand once, gently. Marianne squeezed back. It helped.

They arrived, after a few minutes of walking, at the set of rooms that had been granted to them for the duration of their stay in Enbarr. Hubert showed them inside, presented them each with a key, and then swept out of the room with the porters in tow as soon as he could manage it, looking not entirely unlike a great big bat. Hilda watched him go, actually somewhat impressed at how quickly he came and went. A retainer’s duty was never truly done, she figured.

Hilda looked around the room, taking in the sights. It was, in a word, opulent. Rich red and gold tapestries with Adrestian heraldry adorned the walls of the sitting room and bedroom both, immaculately maintained and free of dust or debris, and they were complimented by some really pretty paintings of the Adrestian countryside that Hilda found herself almost wishing she could bring home with her. The sitting room had all the hallmarks of a proper noble space, with the appropriate assortment of knick-knacks and miscellany arranged artfully on shelves and tables. There were a few books on those shelves as well, mostly history texts. Yuck. She’d gotten enough of  _ that _ at Garreg Mach. Chairs and a table made of truly gorgeous dark wood and red, plush upholstery were placed near the hearth on one end of the room.

The bedroom though, that was where Hilda wanted to be. Regardless of their reasons for being here, this was a vacation, and Hilda intended to spend as much time as possible resting and relaxing. Marianne followed her inside, and began to unpack both of their clothes into the provided dressers and wardrobe, while Hilda flopped down on the bed with an exaggerated sigh. 

It was a four-poster,  _ huge _ , and plush, with curtains that matched the rest of the decor and almost too many pillows, as well as two thick blankets and some of the softest sheets she had ever put her hands on. She considered that perhaps Edelgard had ordered extra pillows be added to the bed, knowing Hilda’s preferences. The thought was a pleasing one. She snuggled down on top of the bed, and hugged a pillow tight, practically purring in delight. “Marianne, come get on the bed. It’s even nicer than the one we have at home.”

“Hilda, someone has to unpack our things, and since you’re preoccupied, you’re going to have to wait,” she said, as though this were immutable fact. Hilda pouted, though she knew Marianne’s back was turned. 

“Come on, you can unpack later! Come get in bed just for a few minutes. I’m so lonely over here, and I really wish I had a pretty girl to lay with and maybe even...like...kiss a little?” she complained as Marianne looked at her with a put-upon expression.

“I’m not that easy to manipulate, Hilda,” she insisted, crossing her arms. “Either come help me unpack or you’re sleeping on the couch in the sitting room tonight.”

“Rude,” she replied, sticking her tongue out. Marianne simply shrugged. They looked at each other for a second, and Hilda gave in, sliding off the bed and tossing the pillow to the side. “I’m actually pretty proud of you, Marianne,” she said, taking her own bag and beginning to unpack. “I used to be able to convince you to do all kinds of stuff for me and you would just like...do it.”

Marianne put her hands on her hips, fixing Hilda with her best serious look and trying to push back the smile that was clearly hiding just behind. “Well now I know how to be stern with you, Hilda. One might even say I keep you on a  _ short leash _ ,” she teased, flicking her eyes down to Hilda’s bag. Hilda frowned, reaching down further into her own luggage, and pulled out a small familiar box. She flushed slightly, and stuck it back in the bag as soon as she realized what it was.

Her wife smiled innocently. “What? Find something you didn’t expect?” she asked, though she obviously already knew the answer. Hilda coughed and turned back to her clothes. Marianne turned away as well, with a barely audible giggle.

That was the box where Marianne kept several very special accessories. Specifically, a leash, some ropes, a gag, a collar, and a small, carefully constructed device that reacted with vibration any time someone used magic in the area. It was originally used for seeking out spellcasters in battle, though Marianne had ordered this one to be constructed with a...different purpose in mind. 

The box’s presence confirmed her suspicions. Marianne was up to something again. Behind that innocent smile and pretty face was an extremely creative and clever mind, and Hilda most often found herself on the receiving end of Marianne’s schemes. Though they often ended up being quite pleasant, as schemes went, it was nerve-wracking to wonder when and where Marianne would act. That was all part of the game, Hilda thought with a sigh. Nothing to do but wait and see.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wine pairs quite well with both roast duck and barely veiled insults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut, but I'm going to make up for it with the next chapter, and the one after that. Hang in there!

“How have you two been faring over the last few months?” Edelgard asked, between bites of what was admittedly some of the best roast duck Hilda had ever had. “I had heard that you went to spend some time with Claude and Byleth, and so I wasn’t sure if it would be too soon to steal you away, but I had to try.” She smiled pleasantly, and took another bite. Marianne stepped in to answer.

“We’ve certainly been busy, that’s the truth,” she confirmed, taking a small sip of her wine. “But we couldn’t turn down your invitation, neither of us have been to Enbarr in years, and it’s very good to see you again! All three of you, honestly,” she added, gesturing between Dorothea and Hubert, both of whom had joined them for dinner.

Edelgard sat at the head of the table, of course, and was flanked on her left and right by Dorothea and Hubert, respectively. Hilda sat next to Dorothea, and Marianne sat across from her, next to Hubert. While Hilda was loath to be separated from her wife, she also didn’t particularly want to be next to Hubert, so the arrangement worked just fine for her. 

Marianne and Edelgard began to discuss politics and the stressors of managing territory, and Hilda felt as though it was probably safe for her to check out of the conversation for a little while. She popped another mouthful of duck between her lips and examined the dining room.

It was big, and pretty, richly decorated in a similar style as their chambers, and as the rest of the palace overall, really. Hilda couldn’t help but be surprised that someone as pragmatic and utilitarian as Edelgard would keep the ornate decorations that had adorned the palace for years, but she supposed there were certain things that a ruler was supposed to do, certain appearances they were supposed to uphold, and despite Edelgard’s distaste for tradition, there were only so many changes she could make without irritating some of the more conservative figures in the Imperial government.

In particular, there was a long red runner that spanned the length of the dining table that grabbed Hilda’s eye. She had been trying to decide exactly _why_ she took notice of the runner, when it hit her. Although it was emblazoned with some heraldry, it wasn’t that of the Adrestian Empire. No, it was a large black eagle, an homage to Edelgard’s house at Garreg Mach when they had studied there, years ago. It made Hilda smile. 

Things were okay now, but the war following their time there, Edelgard’s ousting of corrupt officials and nobles, reforming the empire, and helping Claude and Dimitri purge their own territories as well, had left scars on all of them. Initially, Hilda had blamed Edelgard for starting the conflict, but once the depths of the corruption in Fódlan and the Church had been revealed, she had been willing to let it slide.

She thought about her time at Garreg Mach, specifically, about her time with the people she now joined for dinner. Edelgard had always been a bit stuck up, in her opinion, and the two of them had always kind of been at odds, but she had a grudging respect for the woman’s determination and cleverness. The more people like her were in the world, the more people like Hilda could relax. Hilda was also more than a little attracted to her, always had been. She was tough, she was strong, she was dominant, and the few times the two of them had crossed weapons had given her some truly lascivious ideas about what it would be like to spar with Edelgard in a more... ‘intimate’ context. Of course, Edelgard had never made much of a secret of what she felt for Hilda. 

Contempt may have been a strong word, but there was definitely _something_ like that there. She knew Edelgard thought she was lazy and perhaps even a bit useless. While age had mellowed her out somewhat, and they could be polite and even pleasant to each other, she could still sense that Edelgard disapproved of her behavior. She was almost as easy to provoke as Hubert, for that reason.

Ah, Hubert. She’d never gotten along well with  _ him _ , but she wasn’t convinced anyone did, except for Edelgard. He always creeped her out more than a little bit, and even Dorothea seemed to be reluctant to engage in much conversation with him, despite the two of them spending far more time together than Hilda thought she could stand. And Dorothea, well, she got along with  _ everyone _ , so that was saying something.

During their time at Garreg Mach, Hilda had fostered more than a small crush on Dorothea, but she was also convinced that anyone who was even a little tiny bit attracted to women, had at least a small crush on Dorothea. She perhaps the most beautiful girl Hilda had ever seen, and though she wasn’t often starstruck at the sight of a pretty face, Dorothea could still lay her low if she batted her eyelashes in the right way. It was more than a little embarrassing, and though she loved Marianne with all her heart, she couldn’t help but wonder what things were like between closed doors when Dorothea and Edelgard retired for the evening. More than that though, Dorothea was kind, truly gentle. It took more than being pretty to have people falling over her like Dorothea did. It wasn’t until she was startled from her reminiscing by Dorothea herself, that she realized she had been staring.

“Hilda?” she asked, and Hilda blinked twice, forcing herself to refocus. “Is everything alright? You’ve been quiet for a while.” Hilda gave a nervous laugh and waved a hand dismissively.

“Oh, yeah, totally fine,” she said quickly, “was just listening, didn’t have much to say.” Dorothea smiled and nodded. 

“Ah, okay! Just making sure. What do you think of that for tomorrow? I don’t suppose you had anything planned, since you just got here, and we’d really like to have you along!” She looked at Hilda, waiting for some kind of response. Hilda flicked her eyes over at Marianne, who nodded almost imperceptibly. 

“Of course, that would be fantastic. I’m looking forward to it,” Hilda said, faking confidence she did not truly feel. She hoped she hadn’t signed on for anything too annoying. 

Hilda looked to Marianne again, and to her horror, she saw that her wife had that rare devious smile on her face that she always wore when a plan was coming together. Usually, a plan that ended in some kind of embarrassment for Hilda. Unfortunately, she had already committed, both to doing whatever it was they were doing tomorrow, and to having known what that thing was, so she could hardly request that anyone clarify. She ate more of her dinner as Edelgard spoke again.

“I do appreciate the two of you coming to visit. Marianne, your expertise and charm are always a pleasure, and Hilda, you always have a way of making me feel like I need to work just that little bit harder than usual,” she said, the corner of her mouth twitching up in the ghost of a smirk. Hilda narrowed her eyes. That was a backhanded compliment if she’d ever heard one. Well, two could play that game.

“Oh, I am so glad you invited us, Edie!” she said in a faux bubbly tone, using what she knew to be Dorothea’s pet name for her, and blatantly ignoring several levels of proper conduct in the process. It was actually enough to make Hubert choke slightly on his sip of wine, but he recovered quickly and did a remarkably good job of not letting the irritation show on his face. If not for the cough, Hilda might not have even noticed. 

Edelgard, for her part, remained as impassive as ever, despite Dorothea tittering lightly beside her. Hilda smiled. At least  _ someone _ didn’t take themselves too seriously around here. Hilda continued, unbothered. “You know, I  _ really _ appreciate the chance to visit the strong, competent, beautiful woman doing her best to usher in a bright future for Adrestia and her people, and it is so kind of you to support her in doing that, Edelgard.” She turned to cast a pointed side-glance at Dorothea, whose lips parted in a silent ‘oh’, as she looked away, cheeks just a little more pink.

She heard the clatter of tableware as Hubert dropped one of his utensils, and she turned to look at him. He stared at her with a quiet ferocity and she could see horror and rage mixing and warring for dominance on his face, as though he couldn’t decide which emotion to lend credence.

Hilda spared a glance for Marianne as well, and saw that she looked almost as horrified as Hubert, though for all that, she lacked his anger. And Edelgard…

Edelgard sat perfectly unbothered, her smile growing ever so slightly wider. She got it. This was but an extension of the little game they played any time they were in the same room together. They always had, and always would. It never mattered which of them provoked the other. Sometimes their repartee was with words, sometimes axes, sometimes fists, but it was always inevitable. 

“Yes, my wife is truly a living masterpiece, Hilda, and I am so lucky to have her,” Edelgard replied, her voice tinged with amusement, tapping her chin as though she were considering something of great importance. “I only wish yours were as lucky as I am.”

Hubert looked at Edelgard, incredulous, in apparent disbelief that such a conversation was taking place right in front of his eyes. Dorothea was obviously flustered, as was Marianne. There was a moment of silence as everyone processed the last few minutes. Edelgard watched her, breathing quietly, her perfect goddess-damned lips still giving Hilda that cocky smile. Hilda fumed, but as she opened her mouth to speak again, Marianne interrupted her quickly.

“Thank you for dinner, Emperor Edelgard, but it has been a very long day, and Hilda and myself are quite tired from the road. Please, excuse us.” 

Edelgard nodded politely. “Of course, Marianne. You are always welcome at my table. And I do hope I didn’t offend  _ you _ in any way _ ,”  _ she added, emphasizing Marianne as the sole subject of that statement. “That would never be my intention.”

“No offense taken at all, Edelgard, but I appreciate the gesture all the same. Hilda, we should get to bed,” Marianne said, gently, standing up to leave. Hilda followed, but as they approached the grand double doors leading from the dining room, she turned and gave the most sarcastic curtsy she could muster. 

“Thank you so much for the food, Edie, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. You may wish to douse your retainer, he looks as though he might catch fire any second now,” she said, before turning around to leave behind her wife. As she did, though, she caught Dorothea’s eye, expecting to see her flustered, embarrassed, or irritated. She was none of those things, though. Instead, she looked at Hilda with a barely-restrained and knowing smile. The door closed before the confusion could register on Hilda completely.

“What were you  _ thinking _ , Hilda?” Marianne hissed as they walked back to their rooms, her shoes clicking and echoing against the polished stone floors. “Antagonizing Hubert is one thing, but you realize Edelgard is one of the three most powerful people in Fódlan? And our  _ host _ ?”

“Relax, Mari,” she replied, trailing a few paces behind her. “We always do that stuff. She’s not gonna take it hard, and neither am I.”

“I swear, between Hubert and Edelgard, you’re determined to bring the wrath of the Adrestian Empire right down on your shoulders,” Marianne said with an exasperated sigh. Hilda suddenly felt concerned.

“Hey, are you mad at me?” she asked, nervous, hurrying to catch up to Marianne and look at her face. She looked flushed, but not really angry. “I’m sorry if I took it too far, she just really gets on my nerves!”

“I’m not angry, Hilda, I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. When Edelgard eventually decides to get you back, I’m not getting in her way,” Marianne said, shrugging. The way she said that made something click.

“Do you know something I don’t?” she asked, suspicious. “I feel like you do. Have you been talking to Dorothea or something? Is that why she was giggling?”

“Don’t be silly, when could I have talked to Dorothea? We’ve been together since we got here and I haven’t left your side since. She probably just thought you were funny,” Marianne reassured her, and Hilda let it drop. She had a point. But that look on Dorothea’s face before… It was enough to make her worry.

***

Hilda awoke the next morning to Marianne holding her hand, stroking her fingers lightly, standing at the side of the bed. She looked up, blinking blearily, and saw her wife’s gentle, pleased smile, meeting it with one of her own. Once Marianne noticed Hilda was up, she leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Her lips were so soft, and she smelled of her usual soft, floral perfume. All told, there were worse ways to wake up. “Good morning, Hilda,” she said quietly. 

“Morning Mari,” Hilda mumbled, sleepily.

“I think you may have overslept a bit, it’s nearly noon and we have to go meet Edelgard and Dorothea in a little while. Servants brought breakfast to the sitting room, and I went ahead and laid out your clothes for you, since I was already up. I’ll see you when you’re changed.”

She let go of her hand, and patted Hilda’s cheek twice. “Don’t take too long, okay? I’m sure you don’t want your food to get cold,” she added, before stepping from the room and closing the door behind her. 

Hilda looked up and to the other side of the bed where, sure enough, there was a neatly folded pile of clothes. She slid out of bed and walked to the other side, picking through the articles there, putting them on as she went. Undergarments, one of her favorite tops: a silky pink blouse with lovely golden trim, a knee length skirt, hose, comfortable shoes, and…

Hilda stopped short as she reached the bottom of the pile. The vibrating magic detector laid beneath one of her shoes, and she palmed it hesitantly, looking the thing over. There was no way it had found its way here accidentally, which meant that Marianne planned to have a little bit of fun with her while they were out today. She smiled a little. Perhaps it wouldn’t be totally dull after all, she thought to herself as she slipped it into her panties, letting it settle, naturally, in a perfect position. Marianne really had made sure it was crafted just right, hadn’t she? But she wasn’t too worried. It got stronger and faster as spells increased in intensity, or frequency, or proximity, and Marianne wouldn’t be able to do anything more than tease her a little without being too obvious.

Hilda applied her own perfume, brushed out her bedhead, and joined her wife in the sitting room.

Marianne was seated in one of the chairs by the hearth, in the middle of sipping from a teacup with one dainty finger extended, one leg draped over the other, as was proper. She had enough manners for both of them, Hilda knew. That was good, though, someone had to be able to get Hilda out of all the political faux pas she committed. 

She slid into the chair opposite Marianne, and picked up a sausage from the platter of food between them. “So, how did you sleep?” she asked conversationally, gesturing at her wife with the sausage before taking a bite out of it.

“Just fine, thank you. I wasn’t joking about being tired from the road. What about you?” Marianne asked. “You’re going to need to be rested, we have a long day ahead of us.”

“Oh, right, yeah. Excited for that, definitely. All the stuff we have going on today.” She poured herself some tea as she took another bite. “Super pumped about it.” A gleeful, mischievous smile split Marianne’s face.

“I  _ knew _ you weren’t paying attention last night! I knew it, you have absolutely no idea what we’re doing today, do you?” she asked, more excited than Hilda had seen her in quite some time.

Hilda shrugged, grabbing a slice of fruit once she’d finished her sausage. “No, I wasn’t, but does it matter? What’s one boring political thing compared to another boring political thing?” Marianne snickered, a sound that was thoroughly unlike her, before finishing off her tea.

  
“One of these days, your attention problems are going to get you into trouble, Hilda, I just know it. Well, I’ll let today’s agenda be a surprise for you, then.”

Hilda pointed at Marianne, accusatively. “Now, hold on, what exactly did you rope me into here? Are we going to watch court or something? Did you and Edelgard schedule something awful just to see if I was paying attention?”

“Did you find all the pieces of your outfit?” Marianne asked, pointedly ignoring Hilda’s question, casting her gaze down at Hilda’s lap and back up to her face. Hilda shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes, I did. I guess I can assume that whatever it is we’re doing, you plan to try to make it at least a little more entertaining.”

“You could say that. What do you-” she began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door to their sitting room. “Oh, that will probably be Dorothea. She said she was going to come get us herself. Are you ready to go?”

Hilda sighed. “I’m as ready as I’m going to be, I think. Lets go get this over with.”

They went to the door together and it swung open to, indeed, reveal Dorothea on the other side, clad in a gorgeous white sundress and matching hat, perfect for the weather, though perhaps an odd choice for an empress. She supposed when one was a former commoner married into royalty, one could get away with a little more. Hilda was determined not to stare. She lasted almost a whole ten seconds, and she felt as though she should probably be commended for that. 

“Good morning you two!” she said, with that usual charming smile that made Hilda’s heart skip a beat. “Ready? And-ooh, Hilda, I adore that top. That’s gorgeous, may I?” Dorothea reached out to take the fabric between her fingers, and Hilda nodded. She rubbed it and hummed appreciatively. “Very nice. Good, light fabric.”

“Thanks Dorothea, I figured I had to try to wear something pretty if I was gonna be seen around you! Couldn’t make you look bad by association, you know?” Hilda said, casually, leaning against the doorframe. 

Marianne shot her a look that very clearly said ‘I picked that out for you, but I’ll let you have this’, and Hilda was grateful for that. “So, where to?” Hilda asked.

Dorothea gave her a long, odd look, then turned around and began to walk down the hall. “Follow! It’s a long walk out to the training fields, so we’re taking a carriage.” 

The training fields, Hilda noted. Why the fields?

“By the way, Marianne, I really appreciate your help today,” she said as they set off, staying just a couple of steps behind her. “I know you’re technically supposed to be on vacation and all, but I know you’re an expert in this stuff.”

“It’s no problem at all, Dorothea,” Marianne replied pleasantly. “I’m glad to be able to lend a hand.”

“Edie’s been putting off supervising the mages because she hoped you might be willing to come, so it really means a lot.”

Hilda stopped in her tracks, a chill running down her spine. Marianne did too, a smile barely restrained on her face, and she refused to look Hilda in the eye. Dorothea noticed the lack of footsteps behind her and turned to look at the two of them, curious. “Is something wrong?” she asked. “You were fine with coming last night.”

Now, Hilda realized why Marianne hadn’t told her where they were going. Why she seemed so delighted when she found out Hilda hadn’t heard. Why she had added the magic detector to Hilda’s outfit for the day.

They were supervising mage training. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, my dears, and you can feel free to come yell at me @spiderlilywrite on twitter!


	3. An Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda does an endurance run. Marianne doesn't make it easy. Edelgard loses her patience. Dorothea tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally smut time. Here we go!

Hilda found herself unable to stop picking at the hem of her skirt as their carriage ride carried her closer and closer to the training fields. Marianne sat beside her, and was talking about something or another with Edelgard, some kind of technical nonsense about magic use and the inherent dangers of overstepping one’s limits or...whatever. She’d stopped paying attention a while ago. Although Marianne had chided her earlier on the potential difficulties that her lack of attention may cause, she figured she was pretty safe to check out of this one.

Dorothea was absorbed in watching something out the window, and Hilda craned her neck to try to see what it was, but she couldn’t pick it out, so she decided to speak up, but quietly, so as not to interrupt their wives.

“Hey, Dorothea. What are you looking at? Just looks like boring ol’ fields out there to me,” she asked, tilting her head curiously. Dorothea blinked, as though she’d been pulled from deep thought, and it occurred to Hilda she might not have been looking at anything at all. Suddenly, she felt a little sheepish. “Sorry to bother you,” she added. Dorothea smiled gently, but still didn’t turn to look at Hilda.

“Oh no, you’re not bothering me, Hilda. I was just thinking.”

“Ew, bad habit. I try to avoid too much of that, myself,” she said, and that drew a little laugh from Dorothea. “But since you can’t seem to avoid it, what were you thinking about? I’m bored out of my mind and I’d rather talk about basically anything other than that.” Hilda pointed a thumb at the conversing pair beside her.

“I was actually thinking about _you,_ believe it or not. You say you try not to think too much, but there’s definitely something going on up there, or you wouldn’t have been able to give my wife so much trouble last night,” she teased, cocking an eyebrow at Hilda playfully. “I just wonder if you know what you’re getting into. She can be a little…” Dorothea chewed on her lip. “Well, let’s just say that I’ve seen her mad, and it’s more than some people can take.”

Hilda snorted and leaned back. “Come on, ‘thea, there’s basically nothing I can’t handle. I’m tougher than you think.”

Dorothea just gave her that goddess-damned little ‘I know something you don’t know’ smile, again. Marianne definitely hadn’t told her about the little secret between the two of them, right? She wouldn’t have had time. But it did make Hilda press her legs together self-consciously, as though Dorothea could see what was going on under her skirt. The device there had stayed blessedly silent for most of the ride, but she knew it wouldn’t stay like that forever.

“Whatever you say, Hilda. Just know that I don’t plan to get between the two of you. Although if you ask nicely, I might kiss your bruises better after she’s done.” Dorothea winked, and Hilda flushed, coughing and looking away.

“That’s very kind of y-OH!” she yelped as she felt the device flicker to life between her legs, lightly, slowly, but definitely noticeably. 

The noise she made was enough to draw three sets of eyes to her, and she laughed nervously. “S-sorry, I just...remembered something I needed to do back home as soon as we get back; it was driving me _crazy!”_

Edelgard rolled her eyes and turned back to Marianne, who put her hand on Hilda’s, stroking the top of it with one finger, the nail scratching her skin ever so slightly. It was enough to make Hilda squirm. 

Dorothea’s brow furrowed, as though she was trying to see right through Hilda. She didn’t buy it, but that was okay. Hilda didn’t need her to buy it, just needed her to not _question_ it. 

The device buzzed low and slow, but she knew it would get more intense. She braced herself for the growing intensity by laying her free hand on her thigh and digging her nails in subtly, trying to take her mind off of the pleasurable sensation.

Sure enough, the carriage rolled to a stop just in front of an imposing, towering stone building with a large, open field behind it. A banner with the Imperial coat of arms emblazoned proudly upon it hung above the front door of the building, and Hilda braced herself as they prepared to step out of the carriage. This was going to be difficult, she knew, as she felt her legs almost give out on the carriage’s stair from a sudden intensifying of the sensation against her. She made it to the ground and righted herself, reaching up to help Marianne down after.

“This academy and training ground,” Edelgard began, once they were all standing before the building, “hosts thirty to forty mages at any given time, counting both healers and offensive magic users. Today, I wanted to visit a couple of the healers’ rooms inside to see what you think, Marianne, and finish out with watching some of the elemental magic practice outside. Does that sound agreeable?”

“Of course. And certainly take your time. I am in no rush at all; I want to be as helpful as I can!” Marianne insisted, and Hilda had to restrain the urge to groan out loud. Mari clearly did not plan to make this easy on her. 

Edelgard nodded, and turned back to look at Hilda. “Do you think you’ll be able to behave yourself, Miss Goneril, or do you require more stimulation in order to stay interested?” she asked. Hilda ground her teeth, and she saw Marianne put a hand to her lips to stifle a laugh at Edelgard’s phrasing.

“I...think I’ll manage just fine, thank you,” she said, trying to be as polite as she could. Ordinarily, she would have no problem slinging just as much mud back at Edelgard as Edelgard did at her, but she wanted to try to move this little excursion along quickly. The emperor frowned, as though she had been expecting more pushback.

“Very well. Let’s get moving, then,” she said, and strode forward to the door. The three of them followed behind, and as soon as they crossed over the threshold, Hilda realized she wasn’t going to make it the entire trip without _something_ happening. The intensification of the device’s ministrations as soon as they were in the building felt like a punch directly in the gut, and she had to concentrate on staying completely upright. Hilda bit her tongue, literally bit down on it with her teeth, to keep a whimper from escaping her mouth. 

Marianne saw her expression, and hung back as Dorothea and Edelgard walked a few paces ahead. “Are you going to be okay, Hilda?” she asked, barely hiding her amusement. “Let me know if you get too tired.”

Hilda kept moving forward, keeping pace with Marianne and scowling at her. “You think you’re really fucking funny, don’t you?” she growled. 

“Language, darling!” Marianne chastised, flicking her fingers in the pattern necessary to cast a light healing spell. She let it fizzle at the last second, but the gathering of power was enough to make the device significantly more fierce for a brief moment, and Hilda gasped, reaching out to Marianne and grabbing her arm for stability, clutching as though for dear life. “Don’t forget, I can still do that.”

She leaned in, putting her mouth right next to Hilda’s ear and saying, barely above a whisper, “Just because you’re not wearing a collar doesn’t mean you’re any less mine. Yes?” Hilda could feel her exhalation hot upon her cheek and neck and color bloomed in her face.

“Yes, okay, I understand. Sorry Mari, I get it,” she hissed, steadying herself and letting go. Hilda looked up, seeing Dorothea and Edelgard turning a corner ahead. “We should catch up though.”

They hurried down the hall together, arriving behind their companions just as Edelgard turned around. “So,” she said, looking at Marianne, “this is the first space I want you to look at. Occasionally, when civilians end up with injuries that are too severe to handle at home, but not severe enough to send for more complete treatment, they come here. It helps our healers get more practice, and it’s a quick, easy way to get wounds taken care of. Just observe, and if you see someone that could use help with their technique, feel free to step in. I sent word you would be here. Acceptable?”

Marianne nodded. “I’ll certainly do my best,” she said, and the four of them filed inside. Hilda looked around, and saw four different healers in white robes tending to wounded or otherwise injured people, and the concentration of magical energy in the room was enough to make her knees buckle as that contemptible little machine ramped up by several degrees of intensity.

She let out a little cry and leaned against the wall behind her, covering her mouth to keep any more sound from coming out, biting down on her finger. Edelgard and Marianne were absorbed in their observation, but Dorothea turned around to look at her, obviously concerned. Fuck. “Hilda, are you alright? You’re red, and you look like you’re in pain,” she said, reaching out a hand and placing it against Hilda’s forehead. “You’re warm, too. I think you had better sit down.”

Hilda shook her head, and pulled her hand away from her mouth. “N-no, Dorothea, I’m fine, I promise. I just felt a little faint there for a second, but it’s nothing. No need to worry.” She laughed nervously, and Dorothea pursed her lips for a moment, before nodding in response.

“Okay, you know yourself best. But let me know if you need anything, okay?” Dorothea turned away from her to watch the other two women, and Hilda heaved a small, shuddering sigh of relief. 

That was...closer than she would have liked, and Dorothea definitely knew something was up, even if she couldn’t put her finger on what exactly it was. Edelgard was too focused on what was directly in front of her, and Hilda was a lot less worried about her noticing anything, but Dorothea, well, she was perceptive to a fault.

The detector maintained a moderate pace most of the time they were in the room, as a result of the ambient magical energy surrounding them, and from whatever was being done elsewhere in the building, but anytime one of the healers began to cast a spell, she was hit with another wave of powerful, shocking vibrations that threatened to drop her to the floor. Marianne and Edelgard went from healer to healer, and she saw her wife giving several pointers to each of them. 

Despite it all, she felt a little twinge of pride at Marianne’s competence. It felt like they were in the room for hours, but realistically, it was probably only twenty minutes or so, and by the time Edelgard and Marianne returned to Hilda and Dorothea at the door, her condition had absolutely not improved and she felt like she was a short few steps from exploding. 

She knew there were tears in the corners of her eyes, she could feel them, and she had hugged her arms tightly around herself, squeezing, nails digging into her biceps, trying to give herself any kind of sensation to focus on other than the growing heat and pressure deep within her. Hilda was honestly a little surprised she’d even held out _this_ long; she couldn’t even catch her breath, the device wouldn’t allow it. Marianne didn’t address it beyond giving Hilda a knowing look, but Dorothea did. 

“Marianne, does she look unwell to you?” she asked, gesturing to Hilda as Edelgard spoke to the room’s supervisor. “Like she’s in pain, or about to pass out? She keeps insisting she’s fine, but...I don’t know.” Mari turned to look her up and down, saw her legs pressed together, saw her red face and damp eyes and the beads of sweat on her forehead.

“I’m not sure. Hilda, do you feel okay?” she asked, innocently. “Is something wrong?”

“Nope, Mari, I’m doing fine, but I think getting out of this room might help. Maybe it’s a little cramped in here? That might be it, the air will help I think.” She spoke quickly, trying not to give any of her usual involuntary vocalizations of pleasure time to slip out, then clamped her mouth firmly shut. Marianne nodded, and the four of them moved into the hallway. 

Hilda heaved a sigh of relief, and tried to catch her breath. The vibrations were still intense enough to make her squirm, but she could at least control her face and body. She let go of her arms and leaned against the wall opposite the door, putting a hand to her forehead to wipe off the sweat. Edelgard looked her up and down. “Hilda, what’s the matter? You look like you’re going to fall over. Do you need to go back outside and wait in the carriage?”

_What I need_ , she thought, _is to run somewhere private and get off really fast, then chuck this fucking thing into a pond,_ but she knew it wouldn’t be that easy. There would have to be explanations, and there would surely be a punishment from Marianne for dropping out. Plus, she’d be admitting defeat, and she wouldn’t have that. “No, I’m fine, lets keep going. I’d just ra-hah!” she cut off as the device pulsed harder for a moment. Hilda glared at Marianne, whose hand was behind her. Her wife smiled politely, and Hilda turned back to Edelgard. “Sorry, I’d rather just get this whole boring adventure over with.”

Edelgard stared at her, hard, for a moment. Dorothea did as well, though the songstress’ look was more of concern than irritation. Hilda tried to look nonchalant. Finally, the emperor nodded. “As you say. Shall we, then?” she said, turning to walk down the hall, the rest of her entourage in tow.

Once they arrived at the next room, Hilda was pretty sure she wasn’t going to be able to make it through the rest of the trip in one piece. While the vibrations from the device weren’t enough to tip her over the edge while they walked, they were enough to keep her from being able to recover sufficiently. She felt them increase again as they approached the door of their second observation room. After knocking once, Edelgard opened the door and ushered the group inside.

It was another painful twenty minutes, and this time, Hilda did follow Dorothea’s advice and find a chair to sit down in. She crossed her legs, closed her eyes tight, and tried as hard as she could to think of the least arousing things possible. Shovelling the stables. Doing paperwork. Ignatz. Whatever she could manage to keep herself calm and in control, but it was hard, a true struggle, and despite her best efforts, she realized with a frustrated whine that she was panting hard and squirming in her seat. Digging her nails into her arms again, biting her lip, moving her legs, none of it provided enough relief to keep her from feeling as though she was going to come, loud and obvious, sitting in that chair. 

Just when she thought she wouldn’t be able to hold on for one more second, she was snapped out of her own head by a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Dorothea squatting low to look her in the eye.

“Hilda, I don’t care what you say, you do not look well, and I think we should get you outside.” Dorothea said, stroking her face lightly with one hand. Oh, no. Nope. That was the worst thing she could have possibly done. Dorothea was so close, Hilda could smell her perfume, and look deep into her eyes, and she was so _pretty_ and _soft_ and Hilda just wanted to bury her head in Dorothea’s-

Her train of thought was interrupted by a light slap against her cheek. It didn’t actually hurt, but the shock was enough to distract her from the building climax that would have overtaken her in moments otherwise. Dorothea grinned at her. “Hey, just because you’re not feeling well doesn’t mean you can look down my dress. I saw that, you pervert.” Hilda blinked twice and let out a nervous, shuddering laugh.

“Whoops, caught me, guilty as charged!” she said with forced cheer, standing up from the chair as she saw Marianne and Edelgard approaching. “But let’s go ahead and move on to that outside bit, I think I’ll feel a lot better if we do.”

This time, Hilda was the first one out the door. 

They made good time out to the back of the building where the offensive spell range was, and Hilda found herself grateful for that. While she was still pretty much on the edge of orgasm the entire time, and definitely on the verge of tears, the fresh summer air did actually help a little. The four of them moved to a set of chairs that had apparently been placed specifically for the four of them in a slight curved line right behind the ‘firing line’ the mages would be using. There was less spellcasting actively being done at the moment, and so the vibration of the detector finally let up for long enough to allow Hilda to breathe. 

She was going to be able to do this. She was going to make it through the whole day and _not_ be reduced to a little pink orgasmic puddle in front of her wife, one of the most beautiful women she knew, and her like, number one rival. That was a pleasant thought, and she tried very hard to regulate her breathing and pulse. 

“I hope you enjoy the show,” Edelgard said, once they were seated. She had placed herself on one end of the chairs, with Dorothea next to her, then Hilda, then Marianne. “I appreciate you coming out here to help, Marianne, and I had some of our masters of elemental magic prepare something a little special for you. It is a little more extravagant than we might usually be, but I thought you might like the spectacle.”

Hilda froze.

“R-really?” she cut in, nervous. Perhaps she had celebrated victory too soon. “When you say spectacle, do you mean, like...a lot of magic? Like, all at once? Big stuff?”

“Yes, Hilda,” Edelgard said, sounding overly patient, as if she were explaining it to a child. “Big stuff.”

Hilda wiggled in her seat. “Big stuff. I see. Okay. Just curious.” Edelgard looked at her as if she had gone mad, which, in all fairness, was a reasonable thing to think. Hilda had never shied away from spectacles before, especially explosions. Usually, it was the kind of thing she would really enjoy. Usually. 

Minutes later, after bowing politely to Edelgard and her guests, the five spellcasters took the field in formation and spent a brief moment conferring amongst themselves. Hilda watched them, filled with dread, knowing that any second now, they were going to begin, and she was going to have absolutely no control over what happened next. Somewhere, in a distant part of her mind, she found all this really, really hot, but she shoved that _way_ down where she wouldn’t have to listen to it anymore. 

The device was still buzzing, and she was so sensitive, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle as someone inside the building did...something, that sent another wave of intensifying sensations through the blasted thing. She could barely breathe, and she squeezed the armrests of her chair in the vain hope that perhaps she could brace herself against what was coming next.

As the mages spread out, three of them began to spray what appeared to be snow from their hands, as the other two whipped up a ferocious gale that picked it up and spun it around, letting it glitter in the sunlight, creating a giant sparkling cylinder that was incredibly impressive. As they began to shape the breeze and contorted the cylinder into a variety of different shapes, Hilda immediately felt the device begin to go wild, and she clenched every muscle she could, closed her eyes, prayed to the goddess, squirmed, rubbed her legs together, and let out a couple of low, choked sobs as the vibrations quickly began to overwhelm her. She wasn’t going to make it. She knew it. All she could do was hope to keep herself quiet, just enough that her companions wouldn’t notice her thrashing over the spectacle of the show in front of them.

This went on for almost a minute, and Hilda pounded her foot on the grass below her, frustrated, tense, unable to escape, and then, all of a sudden, it stopped, and the vibrations slowed to a comparative crawl. She looked up into the air with tears in her eyes. Was that it? Was it over? The mages on the ground had stopped casting, and were instead spreading out into a loose circle. She felt like she was going to scream for joy. That was the end, right? She had squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on forcing her body to obey her, but it truly-

No. It wasn’t over. She watched with horror as the five mages faced each other, aiming their arms at a central point in the sky, and let fly with furious jets of flame, of all different colors, that crashed together in a huge, booming explosion of color that was, really, one of the prettiest things Hilda had ever seen.

But a split second later, she felt it. The magic detector kicked into overdrive, and she wasn’t ready for it. She had been distracted by the mages and their pyrotechnics, and she hadn’t braced for it at all. And so when the device went from barely noticeable to absolutely overwhelming, that was the end.

Hilda _screamed_ , high, choked, and broken. Her legs pressed together and her eyes closed, and her head bucked backward as she was overtaken, gripping the armrests so hard it felt like she was going to break them off. It was, undoubtedly, the most intense climax she had ever experienced, and it was right here, on the side of the field, in front of Edelgard, Dorothea, and Marianne. 

She was on fire, burning just as surely as if one of those spells had hit her right in the chest. Usually, the pleasurable spasms came in waves, but after being held on the edge for an hour straight, they came as a series of explosions that actually made her ears ring. Even after the mages’ grand finale, the magical energy all around them kept the device going, prolonging it and forcing her to ride it out until she slumped back, completely spent, covered in sweat, her chest heaving, and her vision spotty.

She closed her eyes, just trying to breathe, her thoughts a mess, but knowing she definitely wasn’t going to like what she saw when she opened them. What had just happened to her was completely unmistakeable. After working up the courage for several seconds, she did so with a tilt of her head.

Marianne sat next to her, both hands clamped over her mouth in shock. She either hadn’t expected that to be nearly so intense, or she was a fantastic actress. Either one was likely, as far as Hilda knew.

Dorothea was bright red, looking as though she, herself, was about to explode, though whether it was from embarrassment, arousal, or just surprise, Hilda couldn’t say. Although, she felt oddly pleased by the possibility of it being the second one.

Edelgard was…

_Holy shit._

Edelgard was sitting in her chair, her arms crossed, one leg draped over the other, staring at Hilda. Her face was pink, and clearly, she had been caught off guard, but Hilda saw cold fury burning in her eyes. Suddenly, what Dorothea had said earlier about Edelgard’s anger seemed less like an exaggeration and more like an understatement.

“Miss. Hilda. Valentine. Goneril,” Edelgard hissed, each word of her maiden name hitting her like a slap in the face. “I don’t suppose you would care to explain to me what the _fuck_ that was about?”

Hilda was silent. She was far from easy to intimidate, but she felt herself trembling regardless, and it wasn’t just from the aftershocks. Edelgard stared her down, then spoke again, her tone positively icy. “I didn’t think so. When Marianne asked Dorothea if she would consent to be involved in your little game-”

Wait, she _knew?_ Hilda looked to Dorothea, who gave her that same, knowing, goddess-be-damned _fucking_ smile, and now she understood where the look had been coming from. 

_Backstabber_ , Hilda thought angrily.

“- and then Dorothea told me how Marianne was planning to try to teach you a bit of _discipline_ , I did not expect that it would end _here_ , and that you would _embarrass me_ _in front of my people._ I thought that even you, Hilda. Valentine. Goneril. Would have at least the tiniest, smallest little bit of decorum, not to have a _screaming orgasm_ _in public._ ”

Hilda whimpered, and looked at Marianne and Dorothea in turn, each of whom gave her a look that said ‘we told you we wouldn’t get involved’.

“Well...wh...what did you expect me to do?” she asked, hating how much her voice was trembling.

“I _expected_ you, Hilda, to either restrain yourself or excuse yourself. I am going to tell my people that you are afraid of fire, and that we should have considered that in advance, and then we are going to return to the palace. This evening, after you have your dinner, you are going to be brought to our rooms for further discussion on this matter,” Edelgard stated, making it abundantly clear that it was not a question.

“Discussion? What? Why?”

“Because someone less forgiving of your asinine behavior than your wife is going to teach you to have an ounce of _fucking discipline_.”

Hilda swallowed. _Oh._

_Oh dear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me @spiderlilywrite on twitter or comment below. The attention feeds me.


	4. Discipline and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda gets what's coming to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more smut. The rest of this fic was initially going to be this chapter and a wrap-up, but this one ended up being reeeeeeeally long already, so I split it in two. Second part should be up this weekend <3

Hilda and Marianne stood before the entrance to Edelgard and Dorothea’s private chambers, and Hilda found that she was trembling. It wasn’t often that  _ anyone _ was able to make her truly nervous, but between the day’s events and the subsequent painful, excruciating  _ waiting  _ once they had returned home, she was going absolutely mad with anxiety. Her stomach felt like it was going to drop out of her body and bounce away down the hall, and she had her hands folded in front of her, the very image of demure politeness. Neither of them really knew what to expect, although by the dangerous way Edelgard had been looking at her earlier, she knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Are you ready, Hilda?” Marianne asked quietly, her whisper so low that anyone on the other side of the door would be unable to hear her. Hilda was grateful for that, because for all she knew, Dorothea was listening through it and trying to get more information to use against her. The absolute snake. 

Marianne had one hand on the back of Hilda’s neck, her finger looped through the metal ring on the pink worked-leather collar that she wore, and her nails were gently scratching the spot where her hair tapered off to bare skin. It made Hilda shiver.

She nodded, though, and Marianne reached up with her free hand to knock once, twice, three times on the solid wood of the door.

There was a moment where nothing happened, a moment of silence where the only things Hilda could hear were her own nervous breathing, the reverberations of Marianne’s knocks, and the beating of her own heart. She was aware of every inch of her body, and it didn’t help that Edelgard had ordered she be sent a plush red bathrobe that felt ever so slightly too heavy on her frame. 

The note accompanying it, which had been delivered by Hubert bearing what could only be described as an absolutely ghoulish smile, had made it clear she was to be wearing the robe, and the robe alone. Despite the fact that she knew the garment covered her completely from her neck down to the middle of her shins, she felt naked standing there in the hallway. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the latch on the other side of the door clicked and it swung open.

Dorothea stood on the other side, and she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, barring their entrance. She wore nothing but a black satin nightgown that reached around the middle of her thighs and a cocky grin that showed her canines. Hilda took notice of those teeth. She looked like a predator cornering her prey. The energy radiating off her was completely different from what it had been earlier in the day, and Hilda knew that this wasn’t an act, this was Dorothea as she truly was. Comfortable, confident, in her element, and with a look in her eyes that promised everything Hilda was afraid of. The grin widened.

“Hilda, I’m so glad you came! Edie and I were half certain you were going to chicken out and fake sick or something!” she said, teasing gently. Her gaze flicked down to Hilda’s feet and travelled, lasciviously, all the way up to her neck. “I do love your outfit, and have I ever told you that I appreciate that you know how to accessorize?”

Hilda flushed, trying to look as intimidating as she could in a pink collar and fuzzy red bathrobe. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” she replied, flippantly, hoping she sounded braver than she felt. “I think you and ‘Edie’ have the wrong idea about how much I’ll bend.”

“Well, you see, that’s the thing, Hilda. When you apply pressure to an...  _ object,”  _ she mused, the last word popping off her tongue, “it either bends...or it breaks. So when you say you’re not going to bend, I’m inclined to agree with you.” Dorothea’s smile wasn’t mocking, but it was definitely still teasing, and it made Hilda fume. 

Earlier today when she’d been concerned about Hilda’s health, she had been acting, Hilda knew that now. But she was suddenly reminded that Dorothea had, at Garreg Mach, a reputation for being able to take a man or woman for all they had and leave them breathless. She was beginning to see that Dorothea’s charm and technique had only grown more complex and rich in the intervening years. Because even though Dorothea stood there, teasing her, toying with her like a cat with a mouse, Hilda  _ still _ wanted to fly forward and press Dorothea’s perfect, beautiful lips against her own.

Marianne broke the tension, as she so often did, by pulling back on Hilda’s collar by the ring and bringing her a little clarity. “Dorothea, could we please come in?” she asked. “I would like to get out of the hallway.” Dorothea nodded and stepped aside, ushering them in grandly with one arm. 

“See, Hilda? Lesson one: manners will get you everywhere.”

Hilda snorted, walking in beside Marianne and nudging the door shut behind her with her foot. The latch clicked with an odd sort of finality that sent a shiver down her spine. So she did what she always did when she was nervous. She acted like a smartass. “Yeah, whatever, lets go so Edelgard can smack me around a little bit for being obnoxious and I can get to bed-urgh!” she got cut off as Marianne yanked on the collar around her neck. “Hey!” Hilda growled, reaching up reflexively. Marianne clicked her tongue.

  
“Hilda, you really don’t know how to quit when you’re ahead, do you?” she asked. Dorothea had taken a seat on the arm of a chair and looked like she was barely holding back a giggle at the way the two of them were behaving.

“No, I don’t think she does. But that’s okay. We’re going to have a lot of fun learning that lesson together, aren’t we?” Dorothea asked. Hilda ignored her and looked around. 

While her own rooms were beautiful, Edelgard’s made them look sparse by comparison. The floor was covered in rugs, some of them imported, some of them locally made, some of them appearing to be pelts, so the whole space was plush and soft beneath her feet. There were gorgeous dark wood chairs, two matching plush-looking couches, and a large elaborately and intricately carved table dominated the center of the room. Tapestries and banners adorned the walls, but they bore more than just the Adrestian coat of arms. There were mementos from battles, histories, and simple artworks among them, and they were all illuminated just barely enough to be seen by a robust, crackling fire burning in the hearth at one end of the sitting room. It was enough to give the space an almost magical, surreal sensuality and warmth.

Dorothea, for her part, was illuminated well, but not entirely, by the flames, light playing off of her body in a way that gave Hilda tantalizing little glimpses of her skin and hair. Somehow, despite the fact that she had seen Dorothea clearly in the light of the hall, the atmosphere of this sitting room brought her appearance from beautiful to downright erotic. Hilda felt her mouth go dry, and Dorothea’s eyes glittered mischievously. “I see all it takes is a change in lighting to take the wind clean out of your sails, hmm?” she asked, laughing quietly. Hilda’s heart skipped a beat as the door on the other side of the room opened.

As Edelgard stepped out of the doorway and into the sitting room to join the rest of them, Hilda could do nothing but stare. Her hair was down and cascaded past her shoulders to a point midway down her back in a silken, platinum waterfall. She was wearing makeup, Hilda could see, but rather than the subtle, composed fashion that she’d worn during their midday excursion, tonight it was all sharp edges and bold color. Her rouge painted her lips the shade of fresh blood, and the wings of her eyeliner were so sharp that Hilda felt like she’d prick her finger if she touched them. She thought she could make out a golden eyeshadow as well, but it was hard to tell in the low light.

Her clothing...well, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. And Hilda had seen a lot of beautiful women in beautiful clothes. It resembled a long, narrow gown in her traditional, brilliant red, except for the fact that it was completely sheer, with intricate lacework up the sides and front. Beneath it, she seemed to be wearing equally beautiful but far more opaque black lingerie, and as Hilda’s gaze travelled down, she swallowed at the sight of the Emperor in tall, beautiful black heels. 

She looked at Dorothea and Marianne and noticed, to her relief, that they were transfixed by Emperor Edelgard as well. 

“Good evening,” Edelgard said, looking down on Hilda with an obvious, certain sense of superiority. “I am  _ so  _ glad you could make it.”

Recovering somewhat, Hilda pasted on a fake cocky grin that anyone with one eye and half a brain would be able to see through. “You know,” she said, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot once, “Dorothea said almost the exact same thing. Are you two sharing a script?”

Edelgard didn’t reply immediately. She simply arched one immaculately shaped eyebrow and waited. Hilda felt stupid. Her attempt at sass had fallen completely short of the mark, and had only revealed to everyone in the room how nervous she was. Instead of addressing Hilda at all, Edelgard turned to Marianne.

“That’s a lovely collar that Hilda has on. Did you pick it out for her, or did she make a good decision for once?” she asked, as though Hilda wasn’t even there. Marianne looked proud.

“I had it custom made for her. It’s been through an awful lot, but it’s still just as sturdy as ever.”

“Would you mind if I felt it?” Edelgard inquired, and when Marianne shook her head and let go of the collar, the Emperor reached forward, hooked her finger under the little bit of slack at the front, and jerked it toward her for inspection, bringing Hilda’s head and neck along with it and causing her to stumble. Edelgard didn’t even seem to notice as she tugged experimentally on it.

Hilda gasped as she did, and once she managed to get her feet properly under her and avoid falling, she looked up at Edelgard, offended. “Hey, excuse you! I’m not-”

“I didn’t ask you,” Edelgard interrupted, not taking her eyes off the collar. Her voice resonated with a distinct and powerful authority, that same authority that commanded thousands of lives on the battlefield. It was enough to make Hilda shiver. She released Hilda, who did a better job of maintaining her balance this time. “Marianne?”

“Yes?” her wife answered obediently. Hilda rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that Mari was the more dominant of the two of them.

“Do we have your permission to make use of Hilda this evening?” Edelgard asked as Dorothea stood up from her chair and slowly wrapped her arms around Hilda from behind. Hilda gasped, startled, as Dorothea’s hands snaked around to Hilda’s front, and came together over her lower stomach. She shivered as the songstress snaked her neck forward, over Hilda’s shoulder, skin touching skin, her breath burning hot against the side of Hilda’s face. She could feel Dorothea’s breasts pressing into her from behind, could feel Dorothea pulling Hilda’s hips back against her own. It was almost enough to make her lightheaded with need.

“Pretty please?” Dorothea purred, nuzzling against Hilda gently. “I’ll make sure Edie doesn’t get  _ too _ rough with her.”

“Will you take good care of her, Edelgard?” Marianne asked, a smile creeping onto her face. It was as though she were talking about a favored pet, not her wife. Hilda hated how much that turned her on. 

“I can’t promise she’ll be undamaged, but I do think she’ll be better behaved. Surely you don’t doubt my credentials as a controlled disciplinarian.” Edelgard said. Marianne’s smile widened.

“Hey, excuse me?” Hilda demanded, irritation snapping her out of her aroused lethargy, trying to take a step forward before remembering that Dorothea had her firmly encircled. “Do I get a say in this? Mari, you’re just going to  _ leave me _ with them?”

Edelgard  _ finally _ turned to address her. “Of course you get a say, Hilda. My goal isn’t to pull you up here and force you into anything. At any point for the rest of the evening, you need only say the words ‘I concede’, and I will stop whatever we are doing, immediately.” She nodded toward Marianne.

“Then I will send you back to Marianne with your tail between your legs, secure in the knowledge that you did not win our little game.” The Emperor looked smug, and it was all Hilda could do not to try to slug her. “Or, you can simply concede now, if you wish.”

Hilda ground her teeth, meeting Edelgard’s eyes, but didn’t say another word, and so Edelgard looked back to Marianne. “As I was saying. May I?”

Marianne gave a barely-restrained grin and curtsied, the very image of propriety. "I have every confidence you will teach my dear wife some very important lessons in manners and decorum and return her to me safely," she replied, as Hilda’s face showed pure, unrestrained dismay.

A spring in her step, Marianne withdrew from the room, turning around to give a little wave to Hilda before closing the door behind her. It shut, and Hilda swallowed hard.

“Now, what to do with you?” Edelgard wondered aloud, as Dorothea squeezed her one more time, then let go. “I suppose we should have that robe off. You’re not going to be needing it.” 

She snapped her fingers at Hilda, who didn’t move. 

“Can’t even follow directions as simple as that, can you?” Edelgard asked, clicking her tongue. “We really do have our work cut out for us.”

Dorothea reached up without warning, and pulled back on the robe Hilda was wearing, dropping it cleanly down her arms and onto the floor, where it pooled in a very plush little pile. Hilda squeaked and moved to cover herself reflexively, one hand going between her legs, and the other crossing her chest. “H-hey, hold on!” 

“Hilda. Valentine. Goneril.” Edelgard’s voice stung like the cracking of a whip. “You are not in a position to make requests. Either you can submit to me properly now, or I can break you into a thousand pieces and resculpt you into a respectable member of society. Those are your choices. So, no. I will not ‘hold on’.”

She reached up and grabbed the front of Hilda’s collar, then turned and walked purposefully toward the bedroom, giving Hilda no choice but to stagger after her unsteadily as she tried to keep her balance. Edelgard was  _ deceptively _ strong. 

The bedroom itself was also quite large, though not as large as the sitting room, and was equally well decorated, covered in rugs and wall-hangings. The bed was enormous, plush and lavishly put together, with four posts and soft red curtains that were drawn up to them.It dominated the room, but Hilda also noticed a small, comfortable looking stool and an accompanying vanity, which she guessed was for makeup, and a large chest of drawers next to a door that she assumed led to a closet.

She didn’t have time to speculate on that much more though, as Edelgard whipped her arm around and flung Hilda to the bed face-first, continuing to walk around the room without even slowing down. Hilda landed half on, half off the bed, with a sharp exhale that came mostly from surprise. 

As she began to get up, she felt weight drop onto the bed next to her, causing it to bounce slightly. She looked in that direction and saw Dorothea perched there, her bare thigh only inches away from Hilda’s nose, which was very distracting for a  _ number _ of reasons. When she saw Hilda looking up at her, she smiled fondly, reached down, and stroked her slightly mussed pink hair in a way that felt oddly comforting.

“Isn’t she mean, Hilda? I did try to warn you, you know,” Dorothea sighed. “You just wouldn’t listen.”

“I don’t have to take that from you!” Hilda growled. “You knew what was going on the entire time and you didn’t tell me!” She saw Edelgard out of the corner of her eye, rummaging through one of the drawers by the closet. 

“Dorothea, will you keep her busy for a moment while I look for something?” Edelgard called over her shoulder. “I don’t trust Hilda to last more than a few scant seconds without entertainment before she starts acting like a brat.”

“Gladly, Edie,” Dorothea responded, then slipped the hand in Hilda’s hair down to her chin, stroking beneath it with one perfectly manicured nail. “While she’s busy, how would you like to kiss me?”

The question was the last thing Hilda had been expecting, and it hit her like a brick to the head. Of course she would like to kiss Dorothea. Who wouldn’t like to kiss Dorothea? She was pretty sure entire kingdoms would go to war for the chance to kiss Dorothea. But...she was supposed to be mad at her, wasn’t she? Dorothea interrupted her rapidfire internal debate by patting her lap. “Come on, you’d better hurry before she finds what she’s looking for, or you might miss your chance.”

That settled it. As Hilda slipped off the bed and stood before Dorothea, very conscious of her own nudity and the way the other woman’s eyes roamed her body, she held up one finger. “Okay, yes, I would like to kiss you, but I’m still mad at you.”

“I can work with that.” Dorothea shrugged and tossed her hair behind her, reaching up and grabbing Hilda’s collar by the front. “This thing really is helpful, you should wear it more often,” she muttered, before closing the gap between them and gently pressing her lips to Hilda’s.

It took all of three seconds for Hilda to forget any feelings of animosity she may have previously held toward Dorothea. She could taste wine and fruit on the other woman’s breath, could feel Dorothea’s lips so acutely and perfectly, and the sensation drove her mad. She reached up and put her hands on the songstress’s shoulders for support, before thinking better of it and deciding to gamble a little. Hilda slid onto Dorothea’s lap, straddling her, her knees on the bed on either side of her partner. She buried the fingers of one hand in Dorothea’s hair while the other found its way to her back, holding onto her tight, not daring to pull away, lest Dorothea think better of kissing her.

Dorothea led the kiss, holding Hilda firm by her collar and giggling into her mouth as Hilda climbed onto her lap. She didn’t make any moves to shove her off, instead sliding her free hand around Hilda’s waist and cupping her backside, squeezing hard, digging her nails into the skin, making Hilda groan. After a few more seconds, Dorothea pulled away and put her head on Hilda’s shoulder, resting it there. “You’d better get ready,” she whispered, sliding the hand on Hilda’s ass up to her back and holding her tight.

“G-get ready for what?” Hilda asked, breathlessly. She was distantly aware of some noise behind her before stars exploded in front of her eyes, and a line of fire, white hot and furious, tore across her backside. She screamed, and Dorothea squeezed her close, not letting her squirm away. Dorothea, it seemed, was also deceptively strong. Hilda’s legs were pinned in that same kneeling position on the bed and she wasn’t able to push off hard enough to escape the other woman’s grasp. Dorothea laughed, the sound high and musical.

“Ready for that!” she said, gleefully. “Hilda, dear, I love you, but you are very easy to distract, did you know?”

“You got into the perfect position all by yourself. I’d give you credit, but it was clearly your inability to restrain your libido that led you to it,” Edelgard said. “Have you ever been caned before, Hilda?”

The place where she had been struck- been  _ caned _ , she supposed, still stung hard; she took a deep, slow breath before replying. “N-no, I haven’t. What was that? Did you cut me? Am I bleeding? I’d better not be bleeding, you cold, nasty-” her sentence ended in a squeal as Edelgard struck her again, whatever implement she was using making a solid, sharp cracking noise as it hit her. She felt another line cross her bottom, partially overlapping with the first and causing another few seconds of agony, followed by a dull throb. She was breathing hard, deep, heavy, and she’d only been struck twice.

Dorothea still held her tight, her body pressing against her own in a way that would have overwhelmed her in any other situation. She was still aware of it, aware of Dorothea moving her other hand off of Hilda’s collar and wrapping it around her upper back, holding her locked in a hug she couldn’t manage to wiggle out of. “Shh, Hilda, you should be careful,” Dorothea sighed right into her ear, tickling her ever so slightly. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just do as she asks, do as  _ we _ ask? It would feel  _ so good _ .”

“I...I…” Hilda groaned, unsteady. She couldn’t think of any pain quite like this, could barely think of anything at all. Her eyes prickled with tears. “F-fuck you.”

“I have every intention of continuing to cane you until you apologize for your earlier rudeness. To both of us. Sincerely. If I break this cane before this happens, you’re going to regret what comes next. If you do as I ask, we can move on.”

“Are you out of your  _ mind!?”  _ Hilda cried. _ “ _ You power-tripping egomaniacal-”

There was another crack, reverberating through the room, as Edelgard brought the cane down against Hilda a third time, crossing entirely fresh skin on her stroke. Hilda shrieked again, and Dorothea held her tighter, mumbling softly as Hilda let out a choked sob. “It’s okay, Hilda. You know how this is going to end, don’t you? Just let us pamper you instead! Wouldn’t that be better?” Dorothea planted a long, gentle kiss against Hilda’s neck, flicking her tongue against her skin and it made Hilda shudder.

“Do you have something you’d like to say, Hilda?” Edelgard asked, behind her. Hilda could hear her foot tapping on the floor. “Anything you’d like us to know?”

“I’m…”

“Yes?” Edelgard asked, sounding almost surprised.

“I’m...good. I’m fine,” Hilda forced cheer into her voice. “I d-don’t know what you think you’re gonna get, but-” This time, Hilda heard the cane whip through the air before it hit her, a more vertical stroke this time, crossing all three of the lines from earlier, making her cry out and bury her face in Dorothea’s shoulder, locks of brown hair tickling her cheeks. She usually got used to pain when it was Marianne with a crop, but for some reason, each swing of the cane hurt just as much as the first. More, even.

She was crying, and she couldn’t control it, knew Dorothea would be feeling her teardrops on her skin. This time, Dorothea didn’t say anything, just rubbed Hilda’s back in slow circles, humming softly. 

“I think I feel weakness in the middle here…” Edelgard mused, behind her. “I wonder how many more swings this cane will be able to take. Would be a pity if it broke, wouldn’t it?”

Hilda wasn’t sure what would happen if the cane broke, but she absolutely believed Edelgard when she said she wouldn’t like what came next if it did. Would it really be so bad? All she had to do was apologize. She could just...say the words, right? “I’m...sorry,” she growled, grudgingly, quietly.

“Not good enough,” Edelgard said, shortly, and brought the cane in for a fifth time. It landed and Hilda felt like she was being torn apart. The pain radiated from the point of impact and made her feel hot all over. She grunted into Dorothea’s shoulder, her vision hazy, though whether from tears or being addled by pain, she couldn’t tell. She felt nauseous, and Edelgard sighed behind her.

“I suppose I’m not going to get anything out of you here. Shame. May as well break the thing, then,” she said, sounding annoyed, but Hilda interrupted, the words spilling out faster than she could consider them. 

“I’m sorry, Edelgard, I’m sorry. Both of you, I’m sorry I embarrassed you today, I’m so, so sorry, just- just stop!” she choked out, going limp into Dorothea’s arms. Dorothea sighed and stroked her hair.

“Good girl, Hilda, you did so good. See? Was that so hard? You did so, so good and I’m very proud of you,” she cooed. Hilda was on fire, both her backside from pain, and her face from humiliation. Five lashes, that was all it took for her to crack and obey her number one rival. Years and years of back-and-forth, fights, and insults, and it only took her five lashes and the threat of a sixth.

“There you go. I suppose that will do,” Edelgard said, the cane hitting the floor with a clatter. “For what it’s worth, it only took Dorothea three strokes, her first time. You’re shockingly stubborn.” Hilda felt Dorothea shift under her.

“Hey, that’s not fair! You’re gonna make me look bad!” Dorothea complained playfully, releasing her grip on Hilda. Edelgard snorted. “Oh, here!” Dorothea exclaimed, as though she’d just had an idea. 

She lifted one hand off Hilda’s back and moved it downward. Her brows furrowed in concentration for a second, and Hilda felt a sudden, soothing warmth against the angry lines Edelgard had laid across her backside. It made her yelp and tense at first, but the pain dissipated moments later, and she realized Dorothea had just used healing magic on her. 

“Hey, wait a second!” Hilda said, looking accusatively at Dorothea. “If you could use healing magic, why did Marianne and I even have to come to that stupid thing today? You could have done whatever she did!”

Dorothea laughed. “I’m not anywhere near as good at it as she is. But I’m good enough to patch you up so you can sit down without crying. Call it your reward for being so good for me.”

Hilda glared at her, suspicious. “Fine. Well. Is that it then? Are you happy?” she asked, turning to Edelgard, who wore a wicked grin that drained a little of the color from Hilda’s face. 

“Oh no, Hilda. Apologizing to Dorothea and I was just where we needed to start. We still need to do something about your behavior, and that mouth of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, as always, catch me on twitter @spiderlilywrite or leave a comment if you would like to yell.


	5. Behavioral Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Hilda can learn after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, I had the brainworms, I make no excuses.

Hilda sat crosswise on Dorothea’s lap, her brain working double-time in an attempt to process what Edelgard had just said.

“What do you mean, change my behavior? I think I behave just fine, thank you very much. At least fine enough to put up with  _ you _ ,” she grumbled. “Anyone less patient than me would have probably beat you up by now.”

Hilda fully expected Edelgard to get angry at her for saying that, but she just laughed, a low, throaty sound. “I think you might  _ try _ , Hilda. But it’s that kind of speech that I’m talking about. You lack self control and respect for your betters, and I’d very much like to teach those to you. At least, as much as I can in one evening.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” Hilda asked, rolling her eyes. “Are you gonna smack me around until I call you ‘milady’?”

“No, I had something else in mind, actually, and I am very glad you asked.” Edelgard rounded the bed to reach the drawers again, and Hilda followed her with her eyes, curious about what exactly she had in store. It was a big set of drawers and, by Hilda’s reckoning, could contain just about anything.

Thus, she was surprised when Edelgard pulled only one single item from the drawer and held it up for Hilda to see. A strap-on phallus, made of red colored glass. Of course it was red. Hilda snickered. “Oh, okay, you’re going to fuck me then? Honestly, inspired. I love it. Your tactical prowess is really showing through.”

Edelgard ignored her and reached up to slide out of the sheer gown that covered her body, letting it fall silently to the floor and leaving her only in her black undergarments. Hilda had to admit, she liked the view just fine. 

Edelgard’s body was criss-crossed with more scars than Hilda had ever seen on any three people put together, and Hilda shuddered as she considered how Edelgard had managed to come by them, but she was also very clearly, obviously powerful. While her muscles weren’t rippling like, say, Raphael’s, they were perfectly toned and maintained, and suddenly the ease with which Edelgard had dragged her into the bedroom made a little more sense. She looked at Dorothea next to her and saw that she was, again, captivated. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she, Hilda?” Dorothea said, quiet enough that she suspected Edelgard wouldn’t be able to hear her, as she was focusing on attaching the straps on her toy. “She’s like a work of art. She’s been through so much and she’s still just...here. And still lovely.”

Hilda couldn’t really refute that. They had their differences, sure, but Edelgard was absolutely one of the strongest people she knew, and not hard on the eyes either. Even so, she felt the need to argue at least a little. “You’ve never seen Marianne with her clothes off, but I can promise you she blows Edelgard out of the water.” She expected Dorothea to look offended, but instead she just smiled softly.

“I can imagine she’s lovely too, Hilda. I’m not trying to make a competition of it. I just take every chance I can to admire her,” she said, simply. It plucked at Hilda’s heartstrings, the way Dorothea looked at Edelgard, and the way she loved her. She really did treasure her wife, just like Hilda treasured hers. She could understand that.

She looked away quickly as Edelgard turned around and rounded the bed back to her previous position. Hilda let her sarcastic mask fall back into place. “So, you ready to rock my world?” she asked, sliding her hands up her own body suggestively, throwing Edelgard a little wink. “I can’t blame you. I mean, have you  _ seen _ me?”

“Oh, certainly,” Edelgard said, her tone flat. “If you’re quite finished with your insipid chattering, I’ll tell you exactly how this is going to work.”

“I’m all ears,  _ Edie _ -ow!” she cried out as Dorothea flicked the back of her ear. “That hurt!”

“Good,” Dorothea said, “That’s my nickname for her, you come up with a different one.”

Hilda pouted and reached up to rub her ear as Edelgard explained. “You did manage to guess one thing correctly. I  _ am _ going to fuck you. However, since my goal is to teach you to stop being so unbelievably self-centered, while I do that, you’re going to be getting my wife off with your mouth.”

Hilda could imagine worse things than going down on Dorothea while Edelgard pounded away at her. She shrugged. “Yeah, okay, sure.”

“I’m not finished,” Edelgard continued, sharply. “There is a condition. If you come before Dorothea does, and I’ll know if you do, you’re going to face punishment. A severe one. I think you’d rather avoid it.”

Frowning, Hilda looked between the other two women. “Well, how can I help that? I mean, if she takes a while, you’ve already got me...uh...pretty worked up.” She squirmed a little, suddenly extra aware of the dampness on her inner thighs. “Between earlier today, and that, I think you have a weird concept of how much I can control that.”

“Because,” Edelgard said, smiling down at her, patronizing, “you’re going to tell me when you start to get close, and I’m going to stop. I’ll bring you right to the edge as many times as I need to, and you’re going to deny your own orgasm. I’m hoping it’ll teach you a little self control.”

“Right, yeah, okay, that makes sense,” Hilda snorted, beginning to do the math in her head. Would it be worth whatever nastiness Edelgard had lined up for her to just like...come  _ really _ hard? Probably. “So, what exactly is this severe punishment you have planned?” she asked, casually.

“I am going to do two things. First, I’m going to put you in the corner and cane you until it stops entertaining me. And I can say with some authority that it’ll entertain me for a  _ while _ .”

Hilda swallowed, hard. Maybe it wouldn’t be worth it. “What’s the other thing?”

“I am going to send you back to Marianne, and I am going to tell her that you disappointed me. I am also going to tell her that I expected better from someone in her care.”

She felt a little jolt of panic shoot right through her heart. That actually made her feel worse than the idea of being caned. That was  _ brutal _ . “You’re playing dirty,” she growled, glaring up at Edelgard, who simply maintained that same sardonic smile and gave a halfhearted little shrug. 

“It would be the truth. If you’re not even able to restrain your selfishness enough to put someone else first, I would, indeed, be disappointed in you. Those are the rules. If you don’t think you can handle them, you know the way out,” Edelgard reminded her. Hilda ground her teeth, frustrated, but not seeing a way out that would let her save any kind of face.

“Fine,” she said, after a moment of thought. “So how are you going t-ah!” 

Hilda gasped as Edelgard reached down, grabbed her by the collar, and hauled her roughly to her feet. She spun her around, faster than she could react, so that she was facing Dorothea, and held her there for just a moment. The songstress gave Hilda a little wave and a coquettish grin as they made eye contact, then slid upward just a bit, toward the middle of the bed.

Edelgard grunted, taking the back of Hilda’s neck in her hand as though she were about to scruff an unruly cat, and shoved her down, making her bend at the waist. It had the added and unexpected effect of pressing Edelgard’s surprisingly chilly glass rod right against her. Hilda whimpered, involuntarily, only now realizing just how sensitive she was. This...was going to be far from easy.

As Edelgard released her grasp on her neck, Hilda looked up to see Dorothea dragging a couple of pillows away from the headboard, and propping her head up in such a way that she could watch Hilda and Edelgard. Hilda couldn’t keep just a little color from blooming in her cheeks. She figured she would have been, by now, used to people watching her, but it still somehow felt fresh every single time it happened. 

It also became clear to Hilda, as she looked up at Dorothea, that she was wearing absolutely nothing beneath the nightgown she’d had on all evening, and Hilda felt her heart pound excitedly. Dorothea slid down closer to Hilda, pulling the pillows after her, and settled against them once she was confident she’d gotten her positioning just right. “There. Much better. Isn’t it sweet of Edie to spoil me like this?” she teased, letting her nightgown ride up to around her hips. Hilda bit her lip as Dorothea slid one finger across herself, mere inches from Hilda’s face and sighed. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she asked, tapping Hilda’s lips with her fingertip. Hilda could feel Dorothea’s wetness on her lips, and she had to resist the urge to lick them. 

“I-” Hilda began to answer, but the rest of the sentence was lost before it could leave her mouth as Edelgard pressed into her from behind, quick, hard, one hand on Hilda’s hips, one on her upper back, keeping her down. Hilda moaned in satisfaction.  _ That _ was what she’d been waiting for, and it was both wonderful, and concerning, because she knew what task laid ahead of her.

She took to it with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, though. Dorothea had been getting on her nerves all evening, and Hilda was excited to watch her lose control. She was, after all, fairly accomplished at this by now.

Hilda reached up and grabbed Dorothea’s hips as Edelgard pulled back and thrust forward again, harder, faster, making Hilda gasp in surprise. It also made her dig her fingers in tight, which drew a pleased sound from Dorothea above her. Hilda pulled Dorothea toward her, closing the last bit of distance between Hilda’s lips and Dorothea’s, and flicked her tongue against her a couple of times, experimentally, paying attention to how she reacted, which spots made her gasp or twitch, ever so slightly.

“I might be a tease, Hilda, but I don’t like when people do it to  _ me _ ,” Dorothea complained, pouting, sliding her fingers into Hilda’s hair and shoving her down, hard. Hilda didn’t object too much, eating Dorothea out with more eagerness than she did much of anything, ever. Of course, it was more than a little bit difficult to focus.

Behind her, Edelgard had begun to find a rhythm, pulling out, thrusting, making Hilda buck forward just a little with every repetition, and she was  _ good. _ Hilda would never admit it out loud, but she might have been the best with a strap that Hilda had ever seen. She knew how to push, how to grind, how to make those little adjustments in her positioning that drove muffled whimpers and cries from Hilda. She paid attention, watching Hilda’s body, seeing how she moved, looking at how she tensed, and fucked her with an intensity and expertise that had pleasure mounting low within Hilda in what couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes.

Dorothea groaned, hard, low and slow as Hilda sucked on her clit, using her tongue to provide as much stimulation as she could, then dipping down to slowly, tenderly caress Dorothea’s folds, to taste her, to absolutely lavish her with every bit of attention she could. Edelgard had told her to use her mouth, which made it a little more challenging than when she had her hands available, but Hilda made do. When life hands you lemons, you just use your tongue on your arch-enemy’s wife as well as you can. 

She knew, though, that she wasn’t going to win the race, despite the small gasps and groans coming from Dorothea. She knew she was going to have to make a choice; either come, and face punishment for it, or play right into Edelgard’s hands, be obedient for her, and tell her to stop. When Edelgard slid one of her hands down to lightly tease Hilda’s clit, she cried out against Dorothea, knowing she had less time than she had even thought to make that decision. 

Dorothea, honest-to-goodness,  _ purred  _ when Hilda made that noise, and her hands tightened in Hilda’s hair, but it wasn’t going to be enough. Hilda thought about the pain of the physical punishment, she thought of Marianne’s face as Edelgard looked down on both of them, together. She felt that pressure building, felt herself coming closer and closer to a climax, knew she had to make a choice, and after one more frustrated moan, she made it.

“Stop!” she cried out, lifting her head up just enough to make herself clearly heard, and as if she were a machine, Edelgard did just that. No more motion, the hand teasing her fell away, and she remained there, still holding Hilda firmly down against the bed. Hilda groaned in irritation at the sudden loss of sensation as she felt that warmth begin to dissipate. She was panting, squeezing Dorothea, gasping for air, and she realized that if she didn’t keep going, Dorothea was going to come down in exactly the same way Hilda was.

She dove forward again with renewed vigor, her ministrations against Dorothea working the woman back up to where she’d been previously, making her sigh in delight. “Good girl, Hilda. There might be some hope for you after all,” Dorothea said as she began to stroke Hilda’s hair lightly, and it felt...really nice, actually. 

After a few seconds, she felt Edelgard slide forward into her once more, and she whimpered in response. This time, her tormentor didn’t wait, resuming her work on Hilda’s clit as she fucked her, and Hilda was amazed at just how  _ fast _ Edelgard was able to bring her close to that peak again. It felt so good, the feelings were so intense, and the temptation was there again, to just keep her mouth shut, see if she could keep it quiet enough that Edelgard and Dorothea wouldn’t notice. Could she? Could she chance it?

Was it worth it?

As Dorothea began to grind down against her, using her hand to keep Hilda’s head steady, Hilda pulled away for one brief second, just long enough to issue the order that went against every single little impulse in her body. “Stop!” she called again, and just as before, Edelgard did, but Hilda didn’t. She kept going, kept working at Dorothea, drawing increasingly intense groans and whimpers from her, and Hilda could feel by the way her body moved, how wet she was, how hot she was, and the tone of her voice, that she was close.

“Hilda, don’t you dare stop, don’t you  _ dare _ , oh, goddess,” she cried out, and with a final tensing of her body and clenching of her muscles, she let out a long, amusingly sing-song moan, one long, held note, that reverberated through the room as she came. Her taste flooded Hilda’s mouth, and she held still, steady, and tense for just a moment before going slack into the pillows and into Hilda’s arms. Dorothea drew in a few long breaths before she spoke again. “Hilda, where in the world did you learn to do that?” she asked, dazed.

There were a few seconds of silence where nobody moved or spoke, and the only sounds that could be heard were the labored breathing of all three women in the room.

“Well,” Edelgard said, breaking the tension as she slowly withdrew her toy from Hilda, causing her to shudder slightly. “I think I can honestly say I’m surprised, Hilda, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Had...had what in me?” she asked, confused. Her mind was currently focused on the fact that she felt like her body was on  _ fire _ , and the heat between her legs was nigh-unbearable. It was all she could do, not to try to push herself back onto Edelgard.

Edelgard laughed. “Had the ability to deny yourself something for the good of somebody else. Maybe we taught you something after all.”

Hilda would have been angrier, if Dorothea hadn’t resumed petting her hair. She could get used to that pretty easily. She’d have to talk Marianne into more head-scratches.

“For Marianne,” she said by way of explanation. Dorothea hummed above her. 

“That’s cute, Hilda.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’ve earned a reward, Hilda,” Edelgard said. “What would you like?”

Hilda groaned and wanted to sink into the bed, through the floor, and away from here. “Really? You’re going to make me say it?” she complained.

“I am,” Edelgard said, shortly. 

“Oh, come on, Hilda, show her how polite you are. Prove her wrong. I know you can,” Dorothea chimed in from above. “You’re a good girl at heart, and I know it.” Hilda sighed, exasperated.

“I...want to come,” she said, flushing hot.

“To whom is your request addressed?” Edelgard asked, and Hilda could hear the smile in her voice. 

“I want to come, Edelgard,” she clarified. Edelgard laughed.

“So informal?”

“I want to come,  _ Emperor _ Edelgard,” she groaned.

“One more word you’re missing,” Dorothea added.

It was enough to get on Hilda’s last nerve. “I want to come,  _ please _ , Emperor Edelgard!” she proclaimed.

There was another moment of silence. Edelgard laughed aloud again, and it wasn’t the restrained, annoying, superior laugh she’d given before. It was a giggle, and Hilda could not believe that she’d just heard Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire  _ giggle _ . Nobody would ever believe her if she told them.

“I suppose you’ve met and exceeded my expectations, Hilda, so I can grant your request,” Edelgard said, reaching down and grabbing Hilda by the collar again, once more hauled her to her feet and turned her around. She was facing Edelgard, inches apart, close enough to take in the intensity of her soft lavender eyes. She’d never really taken the time to do so, before, and found herself somewhat lost in them now. “And for doing so well, I’ll grant you one that I suspect went unasked,” she added, quietly.

Before Hilda had a chance to be properly confused, Edelgard leaned in, still holding the collar with one hooked finger, and pressed her lips against Hilda’s. She heard Dorothea gasp behind her, a reaction Hilda mirrored. Her eyes went wide with shock, but the surprise quickly gave way to pleasure as she felt herself melt into the kiss, letting Edelgard take what she wanted and, indeed, fulfill a desire Hilda would never admit out loud. 

Whereas Dorothea was soft and playful to kiss, almost flighty, Edelgard was fiery and passionate. She pulled back and bit Hilda’s lip, softly, making Hilda whine, holding it between her teeth for just a moment before returning to deepen the kiss, pressing her tongue into Hilda’s mouth. Floating somewhere in the back of Hilda’s mind, there was a snarky comment about how Edelgard just had to conquer  _ everything _ she saw, but she let it lie.

After far too short a time, Edelgard pulled back, that damnable smirk flashing across her face once more. Hilda, for once, was speechless and breathless.

“Now. About your first reward.” Edelgard said, dropping her hand from Hilda’s collar and instead placing it gently upon Hilda’s collarbone. She pushed, and Hilda stumbled back onto the bed, where she was caught and pulled down upon it once more by Dorothea. 

“I have an idea. Follow my lead,” the songstress said, softly, sliding backward to lay on the bed properly, her head just barely leaning against the soft, upholstered headboard. She gestured for Hilda, who followed, curious. As she did, Dorothea took her in her arms and pulled her backward, so that Dorothea was laying with her back on the bed, and Hilda was laying on Dorothea.

Hilda’s head laid next to Dorothea’s, and she felt the other woman smiling against her cheek. “How’s this? I can hold you steady and do all sorts of fun things with you.” As if to illustrate her point, she reached her arms around to embrace Hilda, one going across her stomach to hold her close, the other reaching up to gently cup one of Hilda’s breasts. She squeezed, lightly, and Hilda groaned, squirming against Dorothea, who moved that hand so that she could drag one, gentle, perfect fingernail across the nipple, which drew a short, sharp gasp.

“I can do this, too.” 

She moved her legs, putting her feet in between Hilda’s, and pulling outward, making Hilda spread hers as well. Hilda twisted, reflexively trying to free herself, but she stopped as she saw Edelgard kneel on the side of the bed and move toward them, slowly, predatory. Hilda felt oddly nervous. This position was so intimate, it made her just a little uncomfortable, but not in a way she really disliked, if she was being honest. Dorothea sighed again. “You’re so beautiful, Hilda, I just want to show you off for Edie. Will you let me do that?”

She tilted her head down and planted a single little kiss on Hilda’s shoulder, right where it met her neck, and Hilda gave a breathy little whimper in response. “Good,” Dorothea said, “I think you’re going to like it.”

As Edelgard positioned herself on the bed, between Hilda and Dorothea’s legs, Hilda could see her looking over both their bodies hungrily. It was a strange look to see on the Emperor’s face, but it was one that made her body tingle with electric anticipation. Edelgard leaned in, pressing Hilda between herself and Dorothea, making her feel almost overwhelmed with sensation. “Are you happy with your reward, Hilda?”

HIlda gave a quick little nod. She didn’t trust herself to speak, not right then. Not when she could feel the tip of that damnable glass rod sitting just barely outside her. Not when she was gazing once more into Edelgard’s eyes with Dorothea’s breath hot on her neck and her hands still slowly roaming her body.

“Good,” Edelgard said, sliding forward and into Hilda, who groaned, eyelids fluttering.

“Don’t…don’t tease me, okay?” she pled, reaching up to wrap her arms around Edelgard, feeling the scarred, beautiful, taut skin of her back and sides. The emperor nodded, slowly beginning to thrust in, then out, then in again. It was somehow more gentle than before, but the slowness and the wealth of sensation she was feeling were enough to almost overload her senses. She gave a little moan, then another one, louder, as the hand Dorothea didn’t have on Hilda’s breast snaked around to tease her clit again.

“Very good, Hilda. Don’t keep any of those beautiful little noises from us. Let us hear you, you’re perfect,” Dorothea mumbled into her ear, pinching and rolling one of Hilda’s nipples between her fingers as the other hand worked at her below. Hilda obliged, though the sounds were strained and desperate as she wanted- no, she  _ needed _ more. She felt her nails scrabbling for purchase on Edelgard’s back, and she ran them down the length of her, drawing a soft growl from Edelgard. Her and Dorothea sped up their movements on Hilda almost in perfect synch, and Hilda could feel herself, quickly, beautifully, wonderfully building up to that climax she’d been craving for what felt like her whole life.

Edelgard fucked her, and Dorothea teased her, and both of them kissed her, Edelgard on the lips, Dorothea on the neck, alternating to keep Hilda constantly guessing what they were going to do next. She had goosebumps, she felt her whole body grow hotter, she felt the familiar pressure building within her, and she said as much.

“E-Edelgard, Dorothea, I’m almost there,” she cried, breathlessly.

“Do it,” Edelgard commanded. “Come for me.”

“Please, let me feel you when you do,” Dorothea said, almost simultaneously.

And then, blessedly, thankfully, wonderfully, she did.

Much like the first time Edelgard hit her with the cane, she saw stars flashing in front of her eyes, though the sensation was very different. Hilda knew she probably screamed, too, but her ears were ringing and it was kind of hard to tell. She clenched tight, Dorothea’s legs holding hers firmly planted and open, but her arms pulling Edelgard in close, not letting her move, not letting her retreat even an inch. 

Dorothea didn’t let up, though she did slow down the movement of the hand on her clit, and Hilda writhed against her, her hips bucking upward what little they were able. Dorothea and Edelgard let her ride out the cascades of ecstasy that followed her climax, and when she eventually came down from that high, she felt two pairs of lips on her at once. Edelgard’s were on her own, Dorothea’s were on her cheek, and she felt nothing but absolute bliss as a result.

Much like Dorothea had earlier, Hilda went limp in the embrace of her partners, and the three of them remained that way for a little while as Hilda put her thoughts in order and caught her breath. “Well. Uh...that sure was something,” she said drawing tired laughs from her partners. “If that’s what I get for embarrassing you in public, I think I need to make a habit of that.”

Dorothea pinched her nipple, hard, and got a shocked yelp for her trouble. “Hilda, did you learn anything at all from tonight?” she demanded. Hilda smiled sheepishly and gave a shaky little laugh.

“Yeah, joking, kidding, not serious!” she said, putting on her best innocent expression. Edelgard snorted. She clearly wasn’t buying it.

  
“If that happens again, you’re going to like it a lot less. I know what you can take, brat,” Edelgard grumbled, rolling off of Hilda and unhooking the strap-on, which she tossed aside casually. “Dorothea, would you be so kind as to get the lights?”

She felt one of Dorothea’s hands slide off her, and Dorothea held it up, making some arcane gesture with her hands, which was quickly accompanied by the sound of wind blowing. Each of the lights in the room extinguished, leaving them in darkness.

“Neat little trick,” Hilda said, sliding off of Dorothea and under the covers. “I thought I was supposed to be the lazy one.”

That, at least, got small, tired laughs from Dorothea and Edelgard, each of whom joined her beneath the blankets and sheets. Dorothea laid in the middle, on her back, and gathered Hilda and Edelgard into her arms, all three of them pleasantly, intimately close. 

“You can stay here tonight, Hilda, but you’d better not try anything stupid,” Edelgard said, sleepily.

Hilda closed her eyes, already feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said, yawning, and snuggling into Dorothea’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to do a short wrap-up chapter today and that'll be it for this one. Thanks for sticking around! Catch me on twitter @spiderlilywrite if you would like to yell at me!


	6. Sleeping With the One Who Brought You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda goes home.

Hilda awoke the next morning to the sounds of shifting covers beside her and gentle rays of sunlight streaming in through the single small window in the room. Edelgard and Dorothea’s room, she realized with a start, turning to look at the women still sleeping beside her.

They had all shifted positions at some point during the night, and Dorothea and Edelgard had rolled to face each other, with Dorothea having pulled Edelgard in close to hold her in her arms. It left Hilda in the relative, metaphorical cold, but she didn’t mind all that much. The two of them were cute together, she decided, with a little smile. Dorothea was so gentle with Edelgard, and Edelgard looked shockingly peaceful while she was asleep. 

After debating it for a second, she leaned over and planted a gentle, chaste kiss on Dorothea’s temple. She leaned a little further and moved to give one to Edelgard as well, but she stopped as Edelgard’s hand shot up from under the covers, and Hilda quickly had one sharp fingernail poking her in the bottom of her chin. She bit her lip to stifle a cry of surprise.

“I thought I told you not to try anything stupid, Goneril,” Edelgard mumbled sleepily, opening one eye to look at her. “Kissing you last night was a one-time thing. Don’t take it for granted.”

Hilda paused. “Okay, you don’t want one then? Your loss,” she whispered, being careful not to wake Dorothea.

After appearing to mull it over for a second, Edelgard dropped her hand back down to the bed. “Fine. One.”

With a wry grin, Hilda leaned down and laid a smooch on Edelgard’s cheek, and the Emperor hummed pleasantly, closing her eyes again. “Very good. You’re dismissed. Go back to Marianne. I’m sure she wants to see you, for some reason I still don’t entirely comprehend.”

Hilda snorted, carefully extricating herself from the blankets and padding across the floor. She looked back at Dorothea and Edelgard once more, a sharp pang of longing in her heart. She didn’t feel exactly the same about them that she did about Claude and Byleth. She truly loved Claude and Byleth, and they were two of her dearest friends in the world. Dorothea and Edelgard were different. She respected them, she... _ supposed _ she would say she liked them both now. But it was different in a way that was difficult to put her finger on. She didn’t know if she’d mind not repeating the previous night.

Well, okay, she’d like to repeat the bits with Dorothea. Maybe she could ask Edelgard about borrowing her.

Hilda went to the sitting room, where the fire had burned down in the hearth and left the space dark and cold, so she had to feel around for the robe she’d arrived in. It wasn’t much, but it would let her get back to her own rooms. She was pretty brazen, but not quite enough to walk about the imperial palace completely naked.

Once she found it, she slipped out the door quietly, closing it behind her. Oddly, it felt much less final than it had when she entered. It felt like a door that could be opened again if she needed it, and the thought made her feel warm.

As soon as she turned the first corner on the path back to her bedroom, a path she barely remembered, she ran, quite literally, into Hubert. Of course it would be Hubert. Despite his height, the man was strong and firmly planted, probably due to the stick she knew to be in his ass, and Hilda bounced off him as though she had run smack into the wall itself. 

“Ouch!” she cried out, more in surprise than pain, and managed to regain her footing before falling over. Hubert simply stood there and sneered down at her.

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to watch where you’re going?” he said, flatly.

“Hello Hubert!” she said, making herself sound cheery and chipper, because she knew it got on his nerves. “I guess you’re not a morning person?”

“What kind of person I am is of no concern to you.” His tone was sharp.

“Yikes. So, no, then?” she teased. Hilda noticed he was staring not at her face, but at her neck, and he was smirking. Odd. Why would he…?

“I find your choice of accessories appropriate, given that you seem to have all the maturity and poise of a temperamental puppy,” he said, pointedly. Oh, fuck. She’d forgotten about the collar. 

Her face grew hot, and she swept around him quickly, taking off down the hallway. “Oh, right, yeah, good morning, Hubert, no time to talk!”

She heard his low, annoying chuckles as she fled, and knew she wasn’t about to live that one down for a while.

After getting a little lost, but less than she had expected, she managed to find her way back to her rooms. The door to the sitting room was closed, as she would expect, and she edged it open slightly, peering into the space beyond. No fire in the hearth, no breakfast on the table. Marianne was probably still in bed, then.

Hilda slipped into the sitting room, and then into the bedroom, keeping as quiet as she could. Marianne was, indeed, still asleep, and Hilda took a moment just to watch her, feeling that same soft, swelling joy she saw in Dorothea’s face the night before as they’d watched Edelgard. Yeah. She understood.

After deciding she’d stared creepily at her wife for long enough, Hilda went to her usual side of the bed and discarded her robe, slipping in next to Marianne, facing her. As she leaned in to apply her third little kiss of the morning, she felt Marianne stir. Dammit. She was really bad at not waking people up, it seemed.

“G’morning, Mari,” she said quietly, kissing her forehead softly and sinking down onto her pillow. “You can go back to sleep, I was just coming back. Were you okay last night?”

Marianne yawned, reaching over and pulling Hilda close to her without opening her eyes. Hilda didn’t resist, taking in her wife’s warmth, her scent, the feel of her. “Mmm, was good. Nobody kicked me. Got to spread out. No snoring,” she mumbled. Hilda giggled. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t miss me too much,” she said, teasing. Marianne squeezed her a little tighter.

“Didn’t say that. Missed you a lot. Love you,” she countered, still half asleep, and Hilda felt her heart melt into a warm, gooshy little puddle. 

“I love you too, Mari.”

“Promise?” her wife asked. “Always?”

“Promise. I might spend time in another bed once in a while, but there’s none in the world I’d rather come back to.” Hilda reached up to brush a lock of hair away from Marianne’s face and kissed her again, on the lips this time. “Now go back to sleep. I’ll be here.”

“Good,” Marianne said, snuggling into Hilda’s embrace, and she did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this one! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Catch me on twitter @spiderlilywrite to get updates and shitposts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, catch me on twitter @spiderlilywrite!


End file.
